The thing is sammy , i do know
by CBsbandwench
Summary: (i wrote this 2006 and am reposting it here ) After Sam has another fight with Dean about his jess pity parties Dean tells him he isn't the only person who lost someone. After a hunt in ohio dean runs into Bree who has no memory of him . How will sam help bring these two back together ?


The thing is Sammy, I do know – I had written this so long ago and it got lost on another account , which I have no way of accessing . Along with some other stories I thought I'd bring this to the current page. I can't believe I wrote this 2006 it was a long time ago. I did have help a long the way and I'm not sure if she is still on here but she will get credit as well.

-theme- Dean is sick of hearing Sam whine about how he doesn't know how it feel to lose the love of your life . So Dean fills him in on what happened while Sammy was gone. Then on a hunt in Ohio Dean runs into the woman he thought dead for years . However she has no memory of him, we will find out if Sam can bring these too back together.

Disclaimer – I am not chuck nor do I own any rights to supernatural.

"Dean, I don't except you to understand and that is okay, but stop trying to tell me to get over Jess's death! " Sam told his some times over bearing brother . They had once more been fighting about Jess and mom and their father . This fight was just getting old. Dean had only been trying to help his little brother out and once again was hearing how Sam was not over Jessica . So Dean tuned him out . His mind wandering back to a time before he had ever met Cassie. A time when he was truly happy and it took him a long to be that happy . Dean closed his eyes he was sick and tired of hearing how he didn't get it .

"Fuck you Sam, stop telling me I don't know how you feel asshole"

Sam's eyes widened " mom doesn't count Dean " Sam spat at him .

" No , you are right Mom doesn't count , but a woman named Bree does . I know how it feels to have someone you love with every fiber of your being die. I know what loneliness feels like; I know what heartache is Sam. I know what it is like to loose someone in unnecessary ways and I know life sucks, but it doesn't stop Sam. "

Sam watched his brother unravel as he told his story about Bree. Dean had taken a seat across from his brother. Sam watched as his brother's walls crumbled, watched as the tears that were long over due fall from his eyes. Watched in silence as dean buried his face in his hands and cried, openly cried. Sam stood up and walked over to his brother and embraced him, he actually hugged his brother to finally comfort him . Dean's arms wrapped around his brother as he peeled off the emotional band-aide. Sam finally got to see another side of the almighty Dean. .

This side broke his heart ….

**flashback **

_Bree McIntyre, curly red hair, freckles, a no nonsense personality and damn could she kick Dean's ass. Dean met her right after Sam left for school. She was going to a community collage for acting or some crap. _

_He had parked his car too close to hers; he had to one of the deans so he could rid the school basement of some unruly student's spirits._

_Bree had tried to open her car door with out dropping her books , and when that did not happen and her things were scattered all over the wet ground . She turned to the Impala and started to kick it. Luckily or unluckily, Dean had come out in time to see his car taking the brunt of her attack._

"_Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing to my car?" Dean gasped._

_The girl turned around and was suddenly embarrassed by her actions. As she turned around, she faced a very good looking man, who wasn't too pleased by her actions._

"_I'm sorry I tried to open my door with out hitting yours and well my papers scattered just upsetting me …."_

"_Causing you to kick my car? Are you insane woman? That. " he stopped to point at the car " Is a 1967 Chevy Impala, my father and I put that car together, and then he gave it to me . I love that car, she is my baby" _

"_And you think I'm insane" Bree scoffed at Dean as she raised her eyebrows in amusement. Dean looked back over at the woman trying to pick up her belongings. He suddenly felt like a jerk just watching her bend over picking up her stuff. He knelt down to help her , but was pushed back ._

" _What are you doing ?" she asked venomously, her curls bouncing as she shoved him ._

"_I'm helping you? "He tried as he amazingly lost his balance and fell back against his car._

" _yeah , well I don't need your help " she came back with . She gathered up the rest of her papers and threw them in the back of her Dodge caliber. _

_Dean stood up dusting off his pants and watched her pull out of her spot and drove off._

_A few days later Dean decided that he liked this woman and that he was going to get her no matter what . _

_It took quite some time but before you knew it, Bree couldn't get enough of Dean. He had charmed his way into her heart. John even liked the girl, she had spunk and fight in her. She even went with Dean a few times on hunts. The more she learned about the Supernatural, the more she wanted to know. Dean had dated her for three months. Until that god awful night. _

_That night that took her, ripped her from his grasp. They had been walking home , under a very full moon from some girly movie that Bree wanted to see . It was Cinderella Man. it wasn't bad; Dean handled the movie very well. She had started to cross the street and he was going to follow her, but something caught his attention. A large van speeding towards her. _

_Dean raced towards her to grab her hand, but the van hit her first ripping her away from Dean's grasp. The driver never stopped. Dean ran over to her. He pulled out his cell and called his father first then called 911. He sat down in the street holding her broken body, blood was every where it seemed. _

"_Bree, come on Bree. I know you are just messing with me. Come on baby open those pretty brown eyes. I know you are in there. I know you are" he begged as he rocked her. His father came, as did the ambulance and police. Dean just wanted to curl up next to her and sleep._

_No matter how much Dean begged and pleaded with her , she never did open her eyes that night . There was nothing his father could do, not then anyway. He let his son visit after hunts and there was a fight when John told Dean that he was his family not Bree._

_The day came where Dean had to make that heart wrenching decision, leave her on life support or take her off. She had no other family to do it for her. It was a Thursday, when Dean had gone to say good bye to his love. He pulled up a chair and sat down._

"_Bree, I know you aren't there anymore and even if you are …. I have to go Bree and I'm not taking you with me. I am so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe. Dad can't bring himself to see you and since you have no one else, it's up to me. Bree I know you wouldn't want to stay like this. You were so full of life, so peppy. I remember when you were beating on my…..car" Dean choked out. He stood up and kissed her lips before nodding to the nurse to shut off the machines. He couldn't bring himself to stay while she died. He walked out of the room, feeling so numb, he couldn't handle it. _

_John couldn't believe Dean had decided what he did. He knew the minute his son walked into the apartment they had been renting. John took one long look at his son. His eyes softened and he walked towards his son, the man broke down into a little boy. dean sobbed into his father's loving arms until he couldn't stand up anymore and then they both slipped to the ground . _

_John held his son that way for most of the night. Dean would start sobbing on and off and it broke john's heart. He wanted his son to be happy and he was for awhile. The next day Dean wanted to leave, and they did. They never heard the house phone ring so the call went unanswered that could of changed their lives that afternoon. _

_A/U - I did change some of this around. Please review and I hope you liked it._


End file.
